For the Love of Domination Outtakes and extras
by krazi4TwiSaga
Summary: Outtakes, extras, and different POV s for the story.


Hello pets! This is just a little peek into the playroom during Mistress Rose and pet´s time together. I hope you like it. See ya soon!

Krazi

* * *

For the Love of Domination:

Outtake...

Submission 101... Playtime with Mistress Rose...

**BPOV**

As I knelt on the black mat in the center of Mistress Rose´s playroom, I couldn´t stop the slight tremble that was subtly shaking my body. I was petrified. Not because I didn´t trust Mistress – quite the opposite really – I trusted her implicitly.

_And that´s what scared me! _

It was me, I didn´t trust. I was afraid that once she took me to the dark side; I wouldn´t want to return. Just thinking back to our brief encounter at the dealership, had my core aching with need. It felt so freeing to be able to let go, knowing that someone would be there to catch me when I fell. I could feel the moisture as it seeped from my throbbing center and coated my panties.

_Deep breaths... deep breaths... _

I continued repeating the mantra in my head, hoping to calm my frazzled nerves. The anticipation was excruciatingly arousing. Thoughts of Sir and waiting vulnerable and open Saturday night on my bed had me longing to bring my thighs together. _ God, I need some type of friction!_

The click of Mistress Rose´s heels had me rethinking that idea. Alice had given me the 411 on the consequences of misbehaving. Word on the street was that Mistress enjoyed punishing naughty submissive´s with her leather strap or her favorite cane. I shivered as I thought about it; I did _not_ want to experience that first hand, especially, not from Mistress Rose. She was extremely intimidating and I did not want to see her mad. _Yeah, not how I wanted to start off my training!_

_Click... click... click... _

_Click... click... click..._

The sound rang throughout the room as if it were amplified; oddly, it´s effect was exactly what I needed. The steady tap of her heels against the polished hardwood floor, served as a pendulum that sent me farther into my headspace.

I shivered outwardly as the apprehension fell away, and was replaced with sheer exuberance. "Well, well, well... what do we have here," she mused. "Someone´s brought me a new little toy to play with; after all, I _am_ a lady, and I like new things... especially, _play things_." She ghosted the tips of her blood red fingernails across my chest.

_Fuck! _

_If she keeps that up, I´m going to fucking cum all over her polished hardwood floor. She doesn´t strike me as someone who would take too kindly to such a mess... _

I once again concentrated on keeping my breathing under control, as I listened to her move about the room, rummaging through the various drawers and cabinets. I don´t consider myself bi-sexual and I´ve never been attracted to another woman, but kneeling here awaiting whatever it is that Mistress had planned for me, was causing the burning fire deep in the pit of my belly to blaze.

Honestly, even now, I wasn´t attracted to Rose, but I was oozing arousal at the attraction and draw I felt to the way she could control my body. I guess I could equate it to hating the drug, but loving the high it gave me. _Stupid, I know, but I´m new to this and it´s all I can come up __with!_

I was startled out of my thoughts by the sting of the crop against my thigh. "Pay attention, newbie," she barked sharply, causing me to flinch. Not one to miss a thing, Mistress commented on my mishap. "What´s wrong, Isabella?" she asked close enough to the shell of my ear that her warm breath caused me to tremble. "Did that hurt?" I wasn´t sure if this was a trick question or not, so I chose not to speak. _Yeah, let´s just say, I regret choosing door number two and so did my ass! Thwack! _I yelped as another swat from her crop caught me by surprise. "You will answer me when I ask you a question," she hissed, yanking my head back by my ponytail. "Now, I´ll ask you again... did that fucking hurt?"

Not wanting to repeat the same mistake twice, I quickly responded. "N... n... no, Mistress," I whimpered.

"That´s better, little one," she cooed, massaging my tingling scalp. "Now, a few things before we get started. First things first, this is _my_ playroom and we play by my fucking rules. You will check your feelings and emotions at the door. Secondly, I may _do_ or _call_ you something that you don´t like, oh well, _deal with it_ or use your safe-words and get the fuck out of my playroom!" _Damnnn... why don´t you tell me how you really feel, Mistress! I__´m embarrassed to say that she had me soaking wet now! _ "So, if being called a slut, whore, cunt, bitch or any other term of endearment I find suitable to describe you, while confined to these four walls, upsets you, then there´s the fucking door; I suggest you use it, and stop wasting my fucking time.!" she hissed. I felt her firm grip tighten on my chin as she forced me to look her in the eyes. "I´m sure _Sir_, wouldn´t want his precious little pet coddled, so I will _not_ handle you with kid gloves. If that is what you´re expecting, once again, there´s the door, feel free to use it. I am a Domme, not a fucking babysitter." I felt like her prey as she circled me like a vulture tapping out each word on her hand with the crop. "_My_ collared submissive... is my number one priority – and time with you takes away from _him_ – you _do not_ want to waste my time or I assure you that _you will _regret it." The fierce look in her cold blue eyes, reminded me of the light of a burning flame, and served to drive her point home. "Trust me little girl, you don´t want to make me mad; I´ll personally see to it that you don´t sit comfortably for a week. _Understood?_" I shrank inwardly, but made it a point to hold my position, I did not want to piss her off. _Who was this woman, and what the fuck had she done with Rose! _

"Y... y... ye... yes Ma´am," I stuttered nervously.

"Very well, let´s get on with it," she instructed. "Shall we? On your feet, newbie." I scrambled to my feet with as much grace as I could muster, and waited for her to give me further instruction.

"I´m going to start you off with an introduction to a few of my different impact toys." she explained as she guided me to the center to the room, where an object resembling a pommel horse was located. I lay on my stomach as she cuffed my hands and placed a spreader bar between my ankles, before cuffing them to the legs of the horse. "I want you to concentrate on the feeling that each individual item gives you. Do you remember your safe-words?" she asked before starting.

"Yes, Mistress," I replied.

"Tell me, what are they?"

"Green, yellow, and red, Mistress."

"Very good, each one of these toys can be used for pleasure, as well as punishment. Unless you´re some kind of pain slut; you want to keep them coming from the pleasure side of things." she chuckled darkly. "You have permission to be as vocal as you like, I want to hear just how much you like the way I use my toys on you." Once again, I failed to respond in a timely manner and Mistress had to remind me that she didn´t like it, when I ignored her questions. The swishing sound of the crop as it landed on my ass, reminded me of my mistake. The sting was minimal, but I knew it could be a lot worse. "Strike two, newbie," said Mistress impatiently, "one more and you´ll receive five lashings from my leather belt. I suggest you find your center and pay attention, because each time I have to remind you that number will increase by five."

"Yes, Mistress," I responded quickly.

Jasper and Alice had given me a somewhat extensive tour of their playroom, Jasper explained to me that although playrooms vary, depending upon the individual, there are some items which are standard.

For example, Jasper explained to me that impact toys were a standard item, only varying in sizes and the type of material used to create them. He prefers the rabbit and deer skin floggers, where as Mistress Rose may prefer split leather and latex. It really just depended on what the Dom/Domme´s partial to.

He allowed me to try out each of them on my hand, so I kind of had an idea of what to expect. He and Alice were gracious enough to give me a demonstration on how each one was used.

In the beginning, even though Ali was covered in what resembled a latex bikini; it was still weird to see her handcuffed to a bar suspended from the ceiling as Jazz demonstrated each one of the toys. _Let´s just say by the time it was done; my panties were beyond a little wet!_

Once I´d seen each one used once or twice, Jazz suggested that I close my eyes and focus on the distinct sound each one made. Later, I admitted that it was much more intense not knowing what was coming, than it was when I watched. Something about the swishing sound of the cane, made me uneasy; I wasn´t sure if that would be something I liked.

Jazz explained that although he doesn´t use it often, caning is something he enjoyed, but it was initially a hard limit for Ali. He told me that it was actually Mistress Rose who got her to open up to the idea of slowly incorporating caning into their playtime.

After spending some time in the playroom with Mistress Rose, Ali realized her fear of canes was unfounded and it contradicted her trust in Jasper. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would never hurt her, so now they used it during play, but only if both parties are amiable to the decision.

Mistress´s voice brought me back to the here and now, "I´m aware that you are familiar with the different types of toys and I want you to try and guess which one I´m using."

"Yes, Ma´am." Before the last syllable passed my lips I felt the tip of the crop swat the fleshy part of my thighs. "Aaa..." I moaned, surprising myself at how wanton and needy I sounded. "That´s a crop, Mistress." I´d had so many dreams about being in this position that I felt like I knew exactly what to expect.

_Okay, so maybe I hadn´t imagined Rosalie to be the one tanning my hide instead of Edward, but he seemed to be unavailable at the moment! _

_Don´t start! _

_Forget him! _

_We´ll have Sir to take care of us soon enough!_

The voice was right. Sir was I all I needed and I hoped he would be all I would ever want.

By the time we were finished, our bodies were covered in sweat and I was so wound up so tight that I thought I would burst. "Mistress, please..." I begged shamelessly. ".this... this girl... needs to cum... ahhh..." I moaned as my body leaned in to the stroke of the flogger. The need to seek out the next stroke had become automatic. My entire body was alight with sensation, but every one of them led to a central line located in the depths of my core. My pussy throbbed painfully, needing to release the all encompassing pressure. I thrashed and pulled at my restraints cursing their existence.

"No!" Mistress barked gruffly. I could hear the exertion in her tone. "Sir has chosen to withhold your release, so that means my dirty little slut will have to go without, until he says otherwise."

"Nooo..." I screamed and pulled uselessly at my restraints. Somewhere in the deep crevices of my psyche, I knew I should have been bothered by being called a ´slut´, but for some reason, it only made me wetter. _I would have to analyze that one later! _"Please, Mistress, please..." I tried again, "may this slut cum...?"

_Hey, can´t beat em´, join em´!_

Now I know what you´re thinking, and you can´t be more wrong. In a different setting, I would find being referred to in such away, very offensive and degrading, but seeing how I was shamelessly begging to get off, in a private setting, I kind of liked being called such derogatory terms. _Don´t __judge me, I want to be whatever Sir wants me to be, if that happens to be a slut, cunt, or whore, then so be it! _ It would only hurt me if that was how he viewed me outside of the playroom.

__FtLoD OUTTAKE__

My training was intense, but I didn´t regret a single moment I´d spent in Mistress Rose´s playroom. She was able to help me channel my feelings and open up my mind to possibilities I´d only dreamed of. One of my favorite segments of my training was the portion on fellatio.

I couldn´t wait for the opportunity to please Sir that way; cock worship was definitely something I was into. In the beginning I was disappointed that my gag reflex was such a problem, but thankfully Mistress introduced me to a spray called, ´Comfortably Numb´, which helped tremendously. She even gave me a small tin of special mints that resembled Altoids, to use as well. They helped by numbing my throat, and I no longer gagged as much.

By the middle of the week; I was doing it on my own merit, which earned me quite a few praises from Mistress. I found myself looking forward to the moment she slipped the strap-on dildo around her her waist and commanded me to kneel or open, whichever position the moment called for.

"Is my naughty little slut, ready for Mistress´ big cock?" Mistress asked, stroking the thick dildo hanging from between her legs. My eyes glazed over and I was transfixed on the thick latex that I hoped would soon be inside my mouth.

"Yes, Mistress," licking my lips in anticipation, "may I please have your cock in my mouth?" I was hoping that she would not choose my last night to tease me and would let me have it without too much begging.

"_Ha..._" chuckled the voice inside my head. "S_urely, you´re not thinking she´ll make this easy on you? Mistress Rose? That __would be a first,_" the voice scoffed.

_Fuck!_ I could hope couldn´t I? The truth was, I knew deep down, she wouldn´t give in to me that easily. She never did. She was _building my character_, as she liked to call it. _ Character my ass! I hadn´t had a fucking orgasm since my phone call with Sir! She was definitely __trying to kill me!_

As if she could read my mind, Mistress chuckled darkly. "Surely, Isabella, by now you know that it´s not that easy," she said narrowing her blue eyes at me. "You haven´t done_ anything_ to earn my cock yet." Gripping my face none too gently, I could smell the sweetness of her breath as she spoke to me. "I don´t know if I want my cock in your filthy mouth. You´ll have to do more than just beg to earn such a privilege." I shivered at the challenge. I´d picked up on a few things over the week and I was learning what it took to keep Mistress happy.

"No, Mistress, of course not," I back-pedaled, lowering my eyes respectfully to the floor. "Whatever pleases you, Ma´am."

Rubbing my head in a condescending manner, she seemed to be deep in thought. "Good answer, Isabella, and since you have been such a _good_ little slut for me this week; I think you deserve a reward." she praised. "Now open, and take my take my cock in your mouth!"

I groaned loudly as I felt the cool silicon dildo slide against my tongue. My hands and feet were bound, so I was completely at Mistress´ mercy; and I loved every minute of it. I wanted nothing more than for her to use my mouth as she saw fit. I couldn´t describe the feeling of pride that swept over me at the thought of giving Sir the same gift.

I hollowed out my cheeks and ran my tongue along the underside of the dildo, making sure to pay special attention to the head. I hummed in contentment as I felt it begin to vibrate which meant that my favorite part was coming. I´d had the pleasure of bringing Mistress to orgasm several times this week, and I was hoping tonight wouldn´t be any different.

"Fuck... Isabella, that´s it... suck my big cock," Mistress moaned "Relax your throat muscles and take it all... shallow breaths Isabella, breath through your nose, good girl." Mistress panted. I knew she was close.

I did as I was instructed and relaxed my throat; I felt a surge of pride as the thick dildo easily slipped down my throat and my nose was flush with her pelvis. I released the dildo and took a much needed breath; I was becoming frustrated, my hands were cuffed behind my back and the spreader bar attached to my ankles, prevented me from seeking out some much needed friction.

"Aww, what´s the matter Isabella," Mistress taunted, "does Sir´s little pet want to cum?" I whimpered in frustration, but otherwise remained silent, as she rubbed the saliva coated cock against my cheek. By now I knew it was pointless to ask, Sir had forbidden me to cum until we had our test scene. _Fuck me standing... no, for real... fuck me standing!_

I dare not open my mouth; I knew that she was just testing me – the sting on my ass was a distinct reminder – I was to keep my mouth shut. I chewed on my bottom lip, trying desperately to stifle the witty comeback that was on the tip of my tongue. She wouldn´t have to teach me that lesson twice, fifteen lashes of her strap, wasn´t something I would soon forget.

"Open, slut," Mistress ordered. "Take my fucking cock, and don´t you stop until you make me cum!" Mistress moaned and hissed as I did my best to bring her to orgasm. I sucked and hummed just the way Mistress liked, between my ministrations and the subtle vibration of the dildo, it wouldn´t be long until I brought her to release. "That´s it... ugh... take that fat cock... you love how I fuck your mouth don´t you slut?" I groaned deeply, as Mistress fucked my mouth hard and fast. "I´m so fucking close, Isabella..." Mistress grunted as she tugged my hair painfully. The actions only made me wetter, as it signified how well I was pleasing her. The dildo was rubbing against her clit and when it hit the back of my throat, it hit her in just the right spot. "Fuck... yes... fuck... ugh..." Mistress hissed. "I´m fucking cumming... aaaa... swallow now... fuckkkkk!" Mistress´ grip tightened on my hair, as a powerful orgasm rock her body to the core. The fake cock slid down my throat, as I relaxed and swallowed, making Mistress very happy.

I waited patiently for Mistress to ride out her orgasm, her breaths were coming in short pants and she continued to tremble lightly from the aftershocks of her release. Mistress stumbled backwards and unhooked the strap-on, letting it fall to the floor with a thud. "Fuck, Isabella," she laughed heartily while unhooking my restraints. "That was definitely something." She checked to see if there was any bruising on my wrists and ankles, before handing me a towel and a bottle of water. She massaged my well used muscles with lotion getting out all the kinks. "If Em wasn´t my monkey man and the love of my life," slapping me on the ass playfully, "I would without a doubt want a little taste of you. If you can make me cum like that with just a fake cock, then I´m intrigued to know what that magic little tongue of yours could do on my pussy."

I blanched and the color visibly left my face, as it did each time Rose made the same joke. I wiped my mouth and took a long swig of water, moaning as the cool liquid slid down my parched throat. "Uhh... yeah, as usual... I´ll pass on that Rose, but thanks anyway for the offer." I chuckled at her unabashed teasing and began putting my clothes back on.

"No worries, Belly Boop," she laughed as I mock glared at her for using Emmett and Alice´s awful nickname for me. It seemed Rose had taken it upon herself to keep that tradition going. "I´m strictly dickly, little lady, but if anything ever happens between Em and I..." waggling her eyebrows suggestively, "know that I´m coming for you." She cackled wickedly at her poor attempt at humor. I just shook my head and made my way to the door.

"I´ll be sure to keep that in mind," I responded in return. "Thanks again Rose... _for everything_. I´ll see you tomorrow at the spa."

"Sure thing, Newbie," she joked. "Oh, and Isabella, don´t let anyone fool you, a way to a man´s heart is _not _through his stomach," Mistress said raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, "it´s actually through his dick, and if you suck it like _that._.. you will fucking own him." I could still hear her laughing as I made my way downstairs and out to my car; I only had an hour before Sir called; and I wanted to be soaking in the tub while we talked about today´s session.

Finally, the time had arrived and tomorrow night I would wait in an unfamiliar room, blindfolded and vulnerable for the man I hoped would soon become my Master; my insides tingled with anticipation.

_Tomorrow couldn´t come fast enough!_

_

* * *

_Well what did you guys think. I plan to do outtakes from time to time just to shed more light on things that may have been skimmed over in the story. Leave me some love and as always thank´s for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read my story!

Laterzz:)

Krazi & Mojo

xoxo


End file.
